


Back Off

by LostinFic



Series: Hardy x Hannah ficlets [19]
Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Public Sex, Romance, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinFic/pseuds/LostinFic
Summary: A client's misbehavior triggers Hardy's jealousy.For Kink Flashfiction night on tumblr. Prompts: protective streak + public sex





	Back Off

Hardy walked out of the interrogation room and looked at his phone for missed calls: a voicemail from his friend Hannah.

“Hey Alec! It’s me. Listen, er, it’s probably nothing… maybe I shouldn’t be telling you this…” Hardy closed the door behind him, his heart sped up with worry. “There’s this copper, tamed copper, name’s Harry Keagan. He booked me, but I’m not sure what he wants from me.  He gave me these directions.” On the voicemail, she read them to him: a street name, a phone number, clothing to wear. “Anyway,” the message continued, “I just thought someone should know where I’ll be, in case... I can’t tell Ben. I can trust you. I think.”

The message ended. Hardy had a lump in his throat. He listened to it again right away. With the phone between his cheek and shoulder, he typed the cop’s name in the police database: Harry Keagan was one sleazy bastard.

Hardy slipped on his jacket and ran out of the office, ignoring his DS’s shouts.

It was a twenty-minute drive to the street Hannah had mentioned. He paced the block without seeing her, then ran from one alleyway to another. Sweat beaded on his forehead, his stomach tightened with apprehension. He tried ringing her, but she didn’t answer.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he muttered between clenched teeth.

He rounded the corner of an empty warehouse and caught the sparkle of a sequin dress.

Although her face was hidden by Keagan kissing her, he recognized Hannah. The sleazy cop was groping her under her dress, and Hardy saw red. He clenched his fists.

“Get off her!”

Keagan startled. “Who the fuck are you?” he asked.

He still had his hand in Hannah’s dress, but she pushed him off.

“Back off,” Hardy said

“I paid for her.”

“She’s mine.” Hardy barely recognized his own, growling, voice.

Keagan scoffed. “C’mon Belle.”

Hannah shook her head no.

“Don’t be like that,” Keagan whined. When she wouldn’t budge, he insisted, “I paid for you. You liked it.”

He tried to grab her elbow, but Hardy stopped him and twisted his arm behind his back.

“Harry Keagan, you’re under arrest for soliciting a prostitute—“

“Whoa, mate. Okay, okay, I’m going.”

“If you so much as contact her again…”

“Okay, I get it, she’s yours.”

Hardy pushed him away with a snarl of disgust, and the man ran off.

Hannah was hugging herself, rubbing up and down her arms. Hardy draped his jacket over her shoulders.

“You alright?” 

“Yeah, it was nothing, he’s just kinky."

"You sure?" he asked, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"He creeps me out. I don't know... Sorry I called you.”

“You call me anytime you need.”

“Thanks.”

She hugged him, resting her cheek against his chest. He caressed her hair, trying to ignore the way her embrace made his heart swell.

“You said I was yours,” she whispered.

“Yeah, sorry about that caveman bullshit.”

“I liked it,” she admitted.

“Really?”

Without breaking the hug, she leaned away just enough to look up at his face.

“You’re right.” She cupped his cheek, rubbing her thumb over his prickly beard. “I want you, Alec. I’ve always wanted you.”

“Han…” he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

“I tried forgetting you with other men. I can’t. You’re the only one.”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Couldn’t believe she returned those feelings he’d try to bury deep inside of him.

He whispered her name again and again as he peppered butterfly kisses over her face.

She tugged on his tie and kissed him. His fingers tangled in her hair, and she opened her mouth to his.  

He knew nothing as sweet as her mouth, warm and yielding.

Her dress dipped very low, and he followed her spine, trailing his blunt nails to the small of her back. When she arched into his touch, he slid his hands over the curve of her bum. He squeezed and pulled her closer to him, hoping his hand print would show. Despite the inappropriate situation, he was turned on. He'd wanted this for so long.

He backed her against the wall, lips moving down her neck. He sucked, hard, and bit her skin. She gasped and held his head down with a fistful of hair.

"Yes!"

He pushed his thigh between her legs, and felt her warmth through the fabric. He released her skin, a red mark adorned her neck.

Hannah was all slack jaw and dark eyes. She tugged on his belt loops, squirmed wantonly against his thigh. Her already short dress had ridden up almost to her hips.

“I’ll make you forget all the other men.”

“Do it.”

“Show me you’re mine.” 

Hannah opened her legs wider and guided his hand to the apex of her thighs. She was wet. He quirked an eyebrow, unimpressed. “Because of Keagan?”

“No! You, always you.” She pressed his hand harder. “Every time you’re near, every time we touch… I crave more.”

He pushed her knickers aside, coated his fingers in her, reveling in the effect he had on her. 

"Make me yours," she whispered.

It happened very fast. She opened his trousers. Her kickers dropped to the ground. And then all was Hannah and pleasure and nothing else mattered.

He pumped his hips hard and fast, fueled by his need to make her forget anyone else even existed. “Mine” echoed through his mind with every thrust.

Hannah clung to him, her face buried in the crook of his neck, leaving marks of her own. She spurred him on with muffled moans.

“Look at me,” he pleaded.

Her pupils were blown wide, her lips swollen and red, her hair a mess.

He lifted her higher up the wall. The new angle allowed him to hit the right spot every time.

“Don’t stop. Yes! Fuck!”

“Tell me,” he said.

“I’m yours. I love you.”

He bit her neck and she came undone in his arms. He followed not long after, grunting as he spilled in her.

*

Hardy woke up in sticky wet pants. He ran a hand over his still sensitive cock, wishing the dream had never ended. It had felt so real, so hot and raw.

_“I’m yours. I love you.”_

“Shit.”

Yesterday, over coffee, Hannah had told him about Harry Keagan, and Hardy had wished he could have done something back when it happened. He hadn’t told her that, of course. She must never know how he feels about her. In fact, he would rather not know himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about that "it was all a dream" ending, I thought it was OOC for Hardy to behave like this so that's how I managed to make it work with the prompt.


End file.
